


Hoseok's Secret

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tremendous amount of effort to make this really sweet, cheesy wonho because yes, sly kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: “Stop focusing on my mouth! Wonho, too!” (or when Hoseok rewatched Kihyun's cooking show vlive and he found out that Kihyun knew about his constant staring on his mouth)





	Hoseok's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> kiho are my soft boys so they deserve a very soft story. i tried not to go overboard with the cheesiness but oh well?
> 
> also because i don't have/can't afford CH+, i'm not really sure if wonho watched the cooking show vlive as it was happening. so let's pretend that he didn't lol.

“Stop focusing on my mouth! Wonho, too!”

 

Hoseok paused both the video and his breathing. Two words came to mind.

_Oh shit._

 

It was a Friday; the entire group was free from any schedule, thus their manager allowed them to be on their own devices. Some chose to be productive, Shownu and Jooheon both out to work on some dance moves and rap lyrics, respectfully. Others chose to get some fresh air, like Minhyuk and Changkyun casually on their way to get some coffee. The rest, well, decided to bum around and stayed in the dorm. Hyungwon obviously basked in his wonderful dreamland, tucked snuggly in bed. Kihyun played his mother role to the tee as he prepared some afternoon snacks for when his members come back from their respective activities.

And Hoseok? He casually lounged in the living room, his phone in hand. He was on the v live app because he wanted to binge watch some previous v lives—mostly searching for his own—but landed on Kihyun’s cooking show v live. He couldn’t watch the younger’s v live as it was happening because he was preparing for his own v live on the CH+ at the time. Now that he had time, he can finally watch Kihyun cooking some crazy good curry—something he was able to eat for dinner that night, too.

And Hoseok was glad that he chose to watch the replay. He was able to learn a valuable piece of information from it.

He never knew that Kihyun was aware of Hoseok’s staring. Kihyun never mentioned it to him, not even during curry night. It was supposed to be Hoseok’s little secret. He loved Kihyun’s mouth. The way it turned into a near perfect heart smile when Kihyun was incredibly happy about something. How amazing it looked when Kihyun belts out some amazing high notes. How soft it looked when Kihyun was just being his radiant self. Oh how Hoseok wanted to feel those lips on his own. Slowly, intimately…

Yes, he was helplessly in love with Yoo Kihyun. Another little—because it’s Kihyun—secret of his.

Well, maybe not so much of a secret since Kihyun casually shared it to the entire world.

 

Hoseok groaned before he closed both the app and his phone. He tossed it nonchalantly to his side before he covered his face with a pillow. He knew he couldn’t fully concentrate on watching the video when the person of his affections knew about his staring. It didn’t really help that said person was just a room away, too. Maybe if he pressed the pillow hard enough on his face he can knock himself out. Then he could probably forget what Kihyun knew. Maybe this is all just some strange dream—

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

Hoseok yelped and sent the couch pillow flying behind him. Hands still frozen up in midair, he stared at the owner of the voice who sat next to him.

Kihyun blinked at the older member. “What?”

“What am I doing? What are you doing?”

Kihyun reached both hands up to Hoseok’s and lowered the older’s arms to his sides. Hoseok mentally noted how Kihyun squeezed both of his hands and held it for a second longer before releasing his grip. “I need your help with something, hyung.”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you would try one and see if it tastes good?” Kihyun’s eyes lowered onto his lap while Hoseok’s gaze followed his. There was a plate of flawlessly made kimbap perched on the smaller’s lap.

“Uh, sure, Kihyun. That’s all?”

The other nodded.

With a shrug, Hoseok picked up one of the slices and placed it in his mouth. Kihyun’s eyes stared at him in anticipation.

 

Naturally, it tasted wonderful. Hoseok believed that Kihyun can do no wrong in the kitchen. Other than his lips, Hoseok really loved Kihyun’s cooking prowess. The younger always amazed him in whatever he produces from putting simple ingredients together. The older loves it when Kihyun would make his favorite food for him, too. Hoseok already believed that ramen is the best thing ever, but Kihyun’s ramen really is just out of this world. If only he had the chance to eat ramen with Kihyun Lady and the Tramp style, slurping on one single noodle before their lips touch—

 

Hoseok jumped a bit when he felt something prod his cheek.

Kihyun continued to poke his hyung’s face after the older made no comment for a few minutes about his work. “Are you okay? If it tasted that bad then you could’ve just said so right way—”

“No! That’s not it!” Hoseok explained, his hands flying frantically.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. Still staring at Hoseok, he picked up one of his own creations and tried it out for himself.

At that, Hoseok was a goner once again.

 

Hoseok took his time to observe the entirety of Kihyun’s face. His jet-black hair complemented well with his fair skin, the little parting of the bangs made Kihyun all the more adorable despite his vivacious personality. Eyes closed in concentration didn’t hinder Hoseok to appreciate the dark brown orbs hidden behind those soft eyelids. The wonderful curve of his nose softened Kihyun’s face despite the striking jawline he has. And finally, his beautiful lips. The way his cupid’s bow and his lower lip pressed together made the natural redness of his lips more appealing than it already was. How could Hoseok not be drawn to those? They really were one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Kihyun was—and still is—one of the most beautiful things he has seen in his life.

 

Hoseok’s eyes twinkled in delight as Kihyun finally swallowed his food, his lips shifting side to side as a sign of evaluation.

“That wasn’t so bad. It was really good.” Kihyun smirked.

Hoseok nodded, unaware that his eyes were still on the younger’s lips. “I told you, Hyun.”

“You never said anything, hyung.”

“Did I spit out your food?” Hoseok repeatedly shifted his eyes back and forth from Kihyun’s eyes to his lips.

“No?”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Well, there was this one time—”

“See? I never did. Don’t fight me on this, I’m older.” Hoseok playfully interrupted.

Kihyun bit his lip at the comment. Hoseok saw that the corner of his lips lifted, indicating that he was holding in a laugh.

Hoseok was about to laugh himself until he saw Kihyun released his bottom lip under his teeth in an agonizingly slow pace. The older didn’t even attempt to hide the widening of his eyes at the sight.

Kihyun crossed his arms in thought as a pout formed on his lips. “You think the kimbap is enough?”

“Yes, Kihyun.”

“You think I should ask Minhyuk or Changkyun to buy us drinks while they’re still out?”

“Yes, Kihyun.”

“What time do you think Shownu and Jooheon will come back?”

“Yes, Kihyun.”

The younger smirked. He licked his upper lip in a teasing manner. “Are you staring at my mouth again?”

That flew right over Hoseok’s head. “Yes, Kihyun.”

“Do you wanna kiss me, hyung?”

“Yes, Kihyun.” A smile subconsciously formed on Hoseok’s lips.

 

The younger carefully placed his creation on the table next to them before he faced Hoseok once again. A sly, mischievous glint appeared in Kihyun’s eyes.

Hoseok’s head tilted to the left, still in a daze. Clueless with whatever’s happening around him, Hoseok stayed silent as he continued to admire the other’s lips. They looked redder than usual, probably because of Kihyun’s tantalizing lip bite from a few minutes ago. Shinier from the way the other licked his lips. They even looked bigger as Kihyun slowly leaned closer to Hoseok.

Warmer, more perfect as they softly landed on Hoseok’s lips.

It took exactly two seconds for Hoseok to realize what was happening to him. His heart palpitated, his hands clammed up beside him, and his breathing became uneven. His own eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head as he sat there, shocked and confused. But hilariously elated.

Hoseok felt Kihyun’s hands lightly squeeze his thighs— _when did those get there_ —after a few more seconds. The older realized that he has yet to reciprocate and started to move his lips rhythmically against the other, his eyes slowly closed in the process.

He felt like he was on cloud nine. Here he was, Shin Hoseok, kissing the love of his life, Yoo Kihyun, in the middle of their group’s living room. For months, he’s been hoping of this moment, and almost gave up on it when he felt like he could only do this in his dreams. Now, he genuinely understood those people who told him that reality was better, far more superior than his dreams.

 

Hoseok felt Kihyun pull away from him and he didn’t hesitate to let a whine slip from his mouth.

“What, hyung?” Kihyun chuckled lightly, and Hoseok wanted to hear that. Again and again and again.

“That was too short.” Hoseok pouted.

“That’s your fault for not listening to me!”

Hoseok chose to ignore that comment. Instead, he smiled lovingly at the other. “You like me, too.”

Kihyun’s confident bravado quickly disappeared. His eyes widened as a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. “What? I never said—”

“But you kissed me.” The older teased.

“Because you were being annoying!”

“Then you could’ve just said so right way.” He echoed the younger’s words from earlier on.

“I don’t like you.”

“So, you love me?”

“Hoseok hyung!” He exclaimed.

 

The older boisterously laughed as he fell back a bit. His Kihyun really is too adorable. The other retaliated by hitting Hoseok on his stomach repetitively, making Hoseok laugh louder.

After a few minutes of Hoseok laughing and Kihyun’s punching, the two found themselves staring at each other. Granted, Hoseok had this fond look in his eyes while Kihyun glared at him. But Hoseok saw that his eyes shone in a little bit of embarrassment and nervousness, too. To ease him, Hoseok reached out and cupped Kihyun’s face in his hands, his thumb gently going over his favorite pair of lips.

 

“I guess my staring paid off, huh?”

“You just made it so obvious. It was both tragic and sad.” Kihyun muttered.

“Said the one who made the first move first.”

“Because you wouldn’t. I couldn’t wait anymore.” The younger whispered. Hoseok’s heart fluttered at the small confession.

“Then let’s not waste time anymore, what do you say?” Hoseok grinned.

“That’s the smartest thing you ever said today.”

 

Hoseok quickly pulled Kihyun’s face closer to his and kissed him eagerly. He fell back and rested against the armrest of the couch as he pulled Kihyun with him, letting the younger casually lay on top of him. Kihyun giggled against his lips, and Hoseok couldn’t help but feel happiness spread throughout every inch of his body. Teasing the other’s lips with quick swipes of his tongue, Kihyun succumbed into Hoseok as they passionately engaged in a flurry of loving kisses. Kihyun’s hands gripped onto Hoseok’s shirt for dear life while Hoseok’s hands carefully supported the younger, one hand was still on his cheek and the other ran through soft, black locks. They didn’t care if anyone would walk in on them at that moment, they’ve waited too long for this.

After a few moments, Hoseok pulled back. A little breathless, he stared into Kihyun’s dark brown orbs. “You know, I haven’t said it yet.”

The younger raised an eyebrow. “Said what?”

“I like you, Kihyun. I really, really like you.”

Kihyun flashed the brightest smile Hoseok has ever seen. “I really, really like you, too, Hoseok hyung.”

 

Hoseok believed that that was the next best thing Kihyun has ever done with his lips. The first best thing is when he would kiss Hoseok—and only Hoseok—with them.

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone get a toothache from this? no? well, i tried lol.
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated! thank you!


End file.
